villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gluttonous Titan
The Gluttonous Titan was a Titan that mysteriously appeared inside Wall Rose under the command of the Beast Titan. It used to be a human being who resided in the village of Ragako and possibly a friend or acquaintance of Connie Springer. Appearance Human As a human, she appeared to be of average build, have short, light hair, wore shorts, as well as a big torso and regular shoes. Titan This Titan was one of short height with short hair and a small body. Its most notable features were its abnormally large blue eyes and a protruding nose. It also had a large mouth with constantly exposed teeth, short and stubby legs, short brown hair, and medium-sized muscular arms. Story History It is still unknown how the Beast Titan has managed to get Ragako's trust. However, it is likely that he presented himself as a doctor, like his father was. The Gluttonous Titan could have been any person: man, woman, or child. Ragako's villagers were used by their new master to test the strength of Paradis, since Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover hadn't given any results since the fall of Wall Maria. Clash of the Titans arc After Miche smells Titans in Wall Rose, he informs Tomas immediately, and the Titan is seen walking among the other Titans the Beast Titan is leading. After Miche Zacharius confirms there are nine Titans around their base, this Titan is seen running while holding its stomach. Then, when Miche falls from a roof after the Beast Titan throws his own horse at him, he is captured by the Titan. It tries to eat him but the Beast Titan orders it to stop. When the Titan ignores his orders and continues chewing Miche, the Beast Titan stops it by squeezing its head, causing its massive eyes to pop out. After the Beast Titan finishes his attempts of communication with Miche, he allows all the Titans around to eat him. The Titan, its eyes already regenerated, and the rest of the Titans rush over and devour Miche while he screams in horror. The Titan is later seen roaming Utgard Castle at nightfall. It meets its end when the scouts arrive and slay all the remaining Titans in the area. Later, after the Survey Corps recover Eren Jaeger, Hange and Moblit confirm to Connie that the number of Titans found and killed within Wall Rose was the same identical number of Ragako's inhabitants, minus Connie's mother. Furthemore, no refugee from Ragako was found at Wall Sina during the Titan crisis and not a single person from Ragako returned home once Wall Rose was declared safe again and the civilians had been allowed to return to their homes. This confirmed that all of Ragako's people, including Connie's father and younger siblings, have all been killed by the Scouts and Garrison soldiers. Thus, much to their shock, the Survey Corps find out that they have killing random people all this time. Upon hearing about his friends, father, and siblings being killed, Connie burst into tears and demanded vengeance on the Beast Titan for himself and his Titan mother. Navigation Category:Monsters Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Genderless Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mutated Category:Pawns Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Murderer Category:Giant Category:Dimwits Category:Zombies Category:Obsessed Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Amoral Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Scapegoat Category:Nameless